Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic retail sale of objects having a texture surface. More specifically, the invention relates to effectively communicating the texture to a potential customer in a mobile device via a visual and thermal display.
Description of the Related Art
With the increasing adoption of mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones and, in particular, smartphones, mobile commerce is increasing at a rapid pace from year to year. Using mobile phone applications, mobile web sites, or a combination of thereof, users of mobile communication devices are able to utilize online stores and shopping sites to search for, compare, and purchase objects, such as products or items provided by enterprises for purchase, using their mobile communication devices. Using a mobile communication device to purchase objects has some advantages, such as the user may make these purchasing decisions at his or her convenience, at any time, and at any place.
One aspect of objects of interest to potential customers is the surface texture of the object. This is particularly important for marketing of articles of clothing where the customer wants to know the feel of the article.
Currently, systems may use various colors to denote surface texture, such as employed in the system of US Patent Application US20110298897. Patterns of cross-hatching may also be used to denote texture. Shading may also be used, such as that employed in US Patent Application US20100030660. Vibration may also be used to provide haptic feedback in a mobile communication device using a variable frequency vibration device, such as employed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/458,498, filed Apr. 27, 2012.